


Summoning Gone Wrong (Or Did It?)

by AstaSaga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blood and Violence, Corpse Desecration, Dubious Consent, Eldritch, High Fantasy, Mpreg, Necrophilia, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaSaga/pseuds/AstaSaga
Summary: Elf twink gets railed by eldritch horror, not sure how else to describe this. Said eldritch horror also molests a bunch of cultists it killed.Please read all of the tags and warnings this is definitely not for everyone to say the least. To be fully honest I wrote this on a dare and I don't usually write stuff, this just turned out a lot better than I thought it would.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Kudos: 57





	Summoning Gone Wrong (Or Did It?)

**Author's Note:**

> LAST CHANCE TO FULLY READ TAGS.  
> I don't want to cause someone to feel bad in anyway so if you could possibly have a bad time reading this please do not.

Oliver approached the old abandoned church, following the voices chanting from inside. He pulled his hood over his head, obscuring his pointed ears and delicate, but defined features. His black cloak covered his lithe body as he attempted to blend into the inky black night.

The chanting got louder as he got closer and closer. This wasn't his first mission thwarting a cult's ritual, but he was starting to get nervous. Despite his familiarity with dark magic, he didn't recognize the incantation taking place. He pulled his cloak tighter around his tall frame and continued forward. 

It was very drafty in the church and he wished he was in something different. His thin shirt hung loosely around his delicate body that seem to be begging to be held tight, while his pants clung to his thicker thighs and supple ass. He pulled a knife from the sheath hanging from his belt as he approached the stairs. Oliver crept down into the basement and peaked his head around the corner to see a circle of people in black cloaks. As he was pondering his approach, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his sudden recognition of some of the things they were saying. What he was hearing didn't seem right however, they seemed to try to be summoning an eldritch beast, but they were reciting spells typically used for lewd reasons.

There was a gust of wind and Oliver knew he had taken too long. They had finished the ritual and he knew he would now have to fight the monster as well. The wind picked up and a tentacled blob started forming in the center of the circle. The gusts began blowing hard and fast enough to start lifting the cultists' cloaks and Oliver saw this as enough of a distraction to at least start picking off the people. As he approached he got a better look of the appearance of the cultists and it was... nothing... they all had definite physical forms... but they were completely nude. What kind of ritual is this!? 

The monster they were summoning took enough of a form to be able to move its tentacles and reach the cultists. As is the norm in most monster summonings he'd seen, it quickly got out of hand. The beast was wreaking havoc and killing people as the one who looked to be the leader tried and failed to calm it down. But it didn't stop there, as it was grasping and slamming bodies against the wall, it started stroking some of the other ones. Horror appeared on Oliver's face and his soft brown eyes widened with fear as he figured out what was happening. As the monster grew it seemed to calm down, but what it was doing now wasn't any less horrifying. The monster had removed the all of the cloaks so Oliver could see all of the nude, bloody bodies strewn about on the floor, and what the monster was doing to them. It had so many tentacles. Each body had several tentacles on it, but all of them were doing about the same  
thing. The monster was inserting the them into the bodies and stroking the dicks on the ones that had them. This was undoubtedly the worst thing Oliver had seen on one of his missions, but for some reason, he couldn't look away. The growth of the monster seemed to slow down, but it appeared to be getting frustrated with the lack of response from the bodies. Then, suddenly, it seemed to become aware of something, and it quickly shot out a tentacle, grabbed Oliver and pinned him to a wall.

More tentacles seemingly came out how nowhere and snaked under Oliver's clothes and around his arms and legs, holding him tight to the wall. He struggled but to no avail as the monster held him tighter. He accepted his fate and stopped struggling only to notice a warm feeling growing in his pants. Looking down confirmed a small buldge had appeared which excited the monster as much as it worried Oliver. More tentacles came from the monster and looking at the bodies Oliver confirmed they were new as the monster had not stopped groping the dead cultists. 

It started by slithering a tentacle gently around Oliver's neck and undoing his cloak before moving up to stroke his face and brush his long pink hair out of his eyes.

Another tentacle went much lower and started stroking his now growing buldge as he let out a small moan. His breathing became heavier and the monster became more aggressive as it easily ripped off the light weight shirt, exposing Oliver's scrawny chest. More tentacles appeared to start caressing his body as the monster continued to stroke his cock faster and faster. Oliver saw all the horror around him and couldn't believe his body was responding like this, but it just felt so good he didn't want it to stop. He wanted the monster to go so much further. As if it was reading his mind, the monster slowly and agonizingly removed his pants, as if it wanted to tease him. It wrapped a tentacle around his uncircumcised dick and started to pump gently. It was definitely trying to tease him. 

"Oh god, please." Oliver gasped, "Please just move faster."

The monster obliged and began moving its tentacle faster along Oliver's rock hard dick. At the same time it slid another tentacle on the back of one his soft thighs towards his luscious ass. He knew where it was going and while he had never done this with a monster before, he knew about what to expect. The tentacle was wet and slippery as it went inside him, which he found a lot more pleasant than his experiences with men. What Oliver didn't expect though, was how quickly the monster would find his g-spot. He let out a loud moan as the tentacle inside him moved faster and the other continued to jerk him off. He could feel himself getting close, the pleasure was building inside him and all he could do was pant harder and beg the monster to continue. 

The tentacle around his dick slowed down and he wined. He felt something different happening with the one inside him however. He looked down to see buldges moving through the tentacle and into his body. He knew enough about eldritch horrors to know what was happening. He wanted to tell the monster to stop but he was just so close at this point and the eggs were already inside him. The feeling of them moving inside him didn't help it either. There was so much pleasure building up Oliver thought he would explode any second, but nothing happened and all his body could do was struggle and beg and moan. Finally, he felt the tentacle come out from inside him and move to his throbbing cock. Oliver threw his head back and moaned as he felt it stroke his dick. It didn't take long before he came harder than he thought would be possible. 

All of the teasing and the sudden release left him weak and breathless. The monster slowly lowered him to the floor and he felt the cold stone against his body. He watched as it slowly started to shrink again, retracting all of its tentacles back into its self. Oliver could finally think clearly again as he tried to process all that had happened. The monster had disappeared, leaving him alone with the dead, defiled bodies all around him. He gathered his clothes and dressed himself. His shirt was too torn to be worn again so he had to deal with having his chest exposed, covered in sweat and residue from whatever was on the monster. He found the scroll the cult was using to summon it, but it was covered in various bodily fluids. He hoped that he could decipher it enough to at least figure out what kind of spawn he was carrying.


End file.
